


dancing

by ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anxiety, Ballroom Dancing, F/F, Fainting, Fluff, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Marinette is stupid in love, Pining, alya is a theater kid, i would die for her, so she is a good dancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap/pseuds/ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap
Summary: Ladybug tries to platonically dance with Alya, but ends up falling for her.In more ways than one.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	dancing

**Author's Note:**

> why are they at a dance? use your imagination, because i didn't think that far
> 
> Thank you to TheLunaticGhost for beta reading!

Marinette didn’t usually go to dances. She was a clumsy mess, liable to trip over herself and everyone around her. 

Right now, though, she was Ladybug. Now wasn’t the time to be shy. She just needed to take in her surroundings and make a logical plan.

The crowd was watching her, expecting her to dance with someone. They’d notice if she stayed on the sidelines all night, and they’d notice if she made a fool of herself. 

Alya was watching her, too.

Alya, Marinette’s best friend. 

She was right there; confident and energetic amid the chaos, expertly navigating across the dance floor, wearing a bright red dress that made her impossible to miss. Marinette, at least, couldn’t take her eyes off of Alya.

It made complete sense to wave Alya over and ask for a dance. It made complete sense that Alya, still slightly out of breath from dancing, would lace their fingers together and pull her onto the dance floor. It made complete sense that Alya would dramatically recite the latest gossip and laugh without meaning to and smile at Marinette like she was Ladybug, because she _was._

So what if Alya’s presence was making Marinette a little giddy? Everything else was going fine; there was no reason to overanalyze this.

By the time Marinette realized what was happening, it was too late to go back. Because Marinette had a bad habit of falling in love with the same recklessness that followed her everywhere else.

Her gaze stayed firmly locked on her own feet. She just needed to keep up with Alya’s practiced steps, but her limbs were too shaky to move properly. Alya’s fingers were intertwined with hers, which had been a comfort at first, but now they were burning Marinette through her thin gloves. She was overheating, finding it harder and harder to stay upright. 

Her hands were also growing slimy with sweat, which meant that either her suit was malfunctioning, or she was hallucinating. She wasn’t sure which was worse. 

Then, Alya let go of her hand, gently cupping Marinette’s cheek. Every nerve in Marinette’s body lit on fire. She let out an involuntary squeak, and nearly died of embarrassment.

“Hey,” Alya said, in a voice so soft, Marinette almost forgave her for snapping her back to reality. 

Almost. 

Except now she couldn’t ignore Alya’s other hand, resting warm against Marinette’s shoulder blade, or the way it made her spine tingle, or Alya’s gorgeous eyes, or Alya’s hesitant smile, or-

“Ladybug.”

Marinette made a humming noise to show she was listening. She wasn’t sure if she could manage words right now. How did her superhero name sound so much prettier when Alya said it?

“Keep your eyes on mine, okay?” Alya said, with a comforting smile that was _doing things_ to Marinette’s stomach. “I promise I won’t let you fall.”

_It’s too late for that,_ Marinette thought. She tried to respond, and only managed to make a choked sound halfway between a sob and a laugh.

Alya didn’t break eye contact, and the slightly starstruck expression didn’t fade either, which wasn’t helping Marinette’s nerves. Alya gently brushed her thumb across Marinette’s cheek, and then, of course, Marinette’s vision faded completely.

She snapped awake a second later, catching herself before she hit the floor, and then gasping to catch her breath.

Alya was helping her up in an instant. She looked shaken and concerned, and Marinette owed her an explanation, even if she could barely handle speech right now.

“Sorry,” Marinette said. “I’m- I have- I can’t, the people- I’m-”

She swallowed, trying to force the words out.

“I basically, pretty much, pretty-”

Alya squeezed her hand. Marinette hadn’t even realized she was holding it, but now she was painfully aware. “It’s okay,” Alya said.

“No!” Marinette flinched and then tried to turn down her volume. “Ok, so, I havenotolerence forprettypeople andiforgot-”

“Woah, slow down,” Alya said.

“You,” Marinette pointed to Alya, trying to ignore how her face was burning up, “You’re too pretty. And I passed out.”

Alya blinked at her silently for a second, and then burst into laughter.

“For real?” Alya said, between giggles.

Marinette nodded. “Stop laughing at me, this is your fault.”

“I’m not going to apologize,” Alya said, still laughing.

“Can you at least try not to make me faint again?”

Alya’s eyes met with Marinette’s for a second too long, and Marinette felt her blood heating up again. 

“No,” Alya said cheerfully.

**Author's Note:**

> i love alyanette so much <3
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are not required but they are greatly appreciated :D


End file.
